conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pá mamūnám ontā́ bán
Stealing ...is not something I'm going to accuse you of. Rather, I was wondering if I could steal your layout for Kihā́mmic/Phonology and IPA? - Which you've stolen from Wikipedia... ;) kyām dēkәr 13:51, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Go for it, though I think my Phonology page could do with being better written and added to. Then again, that has nothing to do with your languages. This is for Nāmic I assume? pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 15:26, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Indeed it is. I am currently constructing a customised Devanāgarī for the language, as well as translating all key phrases - such as "Phonology", "Sample text" et.c. Many thanks! kyām dēkәr 15:53, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Is it adapted Devanāgarī or a Devanāgarī-inspired script? I have a very modified Ge'ez script for Jukpë but don't have a digitised version yet. I look forward to seeing the page and script. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 16:10, May 1, 2012 (UTC) 'Tis adapted. I don't have a program capable of creating fonts, in which case I would've created my own. I do however have a script I normally use when writing by hand. I'd really like to see your Jukpë-Ge'ez. The Ge'ez is after all one of my favourites. Don't ruin it! kyām dēkәr 16:18, May 1, 2012 (UTC) I don't have such a programme either. I've heard that FontForge (I think) is meant to be good (and free) but when I tried to install it it was a nightmare and failed. I'll scan the abugida sheet soon then, I'm not sure whether to make it Jukpë "canon" or not so your opinion would be appreciated. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 16:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Move You might be interested in this Forum:Move The Emperor Zelos 16:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC) How interested in it are you? If you registered at the new place we could get started on making it better than this place in no time =) The Emperor Zelos 12:26, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I will do then, I'm largely ambivalent towards the idea but if the majority support it then who am I to refuse. Hopefully I will have enough free time during the next few weeks to be of use; we shall see. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 12:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Agreed, I think we should desgin up a bunch of simple templates to use to be compact, nice looking yet very informative for the new wiki The Emperor Zelos 12:31, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I've created an account, when you want me do something let me know. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 12:43, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I have created an account as well, and I'm ready to start at any time. kyām dēkәr 14:05, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Notice regarding mainpage Hi from Wikia - I see that you've replaced the link to your new wiki on this wiki's mainpage. Please note that I will be removing it and ask that you refrain from continuing to replace it. While we are sorry you have chosen to leave Wikia, this wiki will remain here for anyone who choses to edit and contribute. Placing an offsite link such as the one you've chosen to place on your mainpage is considered advertising for another service and is prohibited on Wikia. Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 17:04, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I can't see any justification for this; this wiki is for a community of people and though it happens to have started life here on Wikia, informing people of the community's move to Wikkii is not advertising Wikkii itself, it's "advertising" the new Conlang Wiki which happens to be located Wikkii. None of us care about advertising for anyone. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 17:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry MOB, but I fear they are correct. We are effectively advertising Wikkii, and as such they are completely justified to intervene. No matter our intentions. kyām dēkәr 06:10, May 24, 2012 (UTC) What a load off bullshit =/ Very well then, we will do it manually then The Emperor Zelos 07:11, May 24, 2012 (UTC) As we aren't allowed to "advertise" like that, we can still say we have moved and have people contact me/us so they can get where it is The Emperor Zelos 12:27, May 24, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, Emperor Zelos. We typically allow notices such as the one you've posted on the mainpage and in the welcome message for 30 days. So, around June 24, 2012, we'll remove those notices. Further, in the past, we have had problems with admins moving to a new fork, but also staying and trying to influence the direction of the wiki they have left. We prefer not to remove rights from departing admins, unless they are harming the wiki (by deleting content) or using it to promote their own, but there can be a serious conflict of interest in trying to run what will become two competing wikis. Because of these problems, I would ask that those who have chosen to leave remove their admin rights at . This will also make it clearer to any future editors who to contact if they need help (staff will be available for that until new admins are found). Thank you. Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 16:32, May 24, 2012 (UTC) reversions Hi - You'll need to refrain from reverting my edits. As has been discussed before, advertising the new site is not allowed on any page other than the original forum page where the move was discussed. Should you continue to add the advertisement for the new site on content pages, you risk losing your rights to post on this wiki. Jen Burton (help forum | blog) 19:45, June 1, 2012 (UTC) It's not necessarily "advertising" the move, it's informing readers of the fact that the page is out-dated but that a more recent version of the article exists. Do you understand this? pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 21:19, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I was trying to write in Kihámmic, but I gave up after I couldn't find the supine verb form. Anyway, it seems we have created competetive wikis... oh boy. OlykoekSlayer 00:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I suppose I should mention somewhere that the supine is just a bare infinitive (at least it is so far). Well, siblings will fight! pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 06:57, June 2, 2012 (UTC) My money's on the younger brother... kyām dēkәr 07:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Adminship I have given you adminship as you are more active than I am here and I am starting to feel like I am about to explode =) Use it well The Emperor Zelos 17:10, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, shall do. pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 17:11, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thou hast my support! Now and forever! kyām dēkәr 19:34, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Editing My Language I have already told you not to edit my language - how many times would it take for you to understand what I'm saying?Rostov-na-don ist dein herr Oberst! 22:25, June 4, 2012 (UTC)